


Joint Custody

by Raven_is_blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Demon Summoning, Demons, Gen, Strange names, it's her mother fault, why you shouldn't doing magic when your cat is around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue
Summary: What's complicated in demon summoning? Nothing, if you know how and remember to lock your cat in the bathroom.





	Joint Custody

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love to my beautiful Betas - [Akashne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/pseuds/Akashne) and [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17).  
> Thank you, ladies!

She checked everything one more time.

 

The demon's seal chalked in white was glowing inside the impenetrable, perfectly even walls of the pentagram. Sigils and purple candles were guarding corners, shaping another line of defense.

 

She slowly lit the candles, carefully following the order and trying not to cross the boundaries of the pentagram even with the hems of her sleeves. She took a shaky breath and began to recite the incantation. The last "... _ coram me _ " still resounded in the air when she saw Cucuphas happily jumping straight into the pentagram.

 

“Cucuphas! No!” she shouted. Helplessly she could only watch as a cloud of smoke surrounded her beloved cat. “Cucuphas...”

 

A foggy veil rose and merged into the shape of a man. Tall, easily towering over her, head bent and eyes hidden. His clawed hands gently petting the white fur of her cat.

 

“Give him back!” she demanded. 

 

“Him?” Demon sounded bemused. 

 

“Cucuphas. Give him back.”

 

“What a beautiful name this wonderful creature has.” The demon lazily looked up to her. His eyes flickered in a fiery shade of electric blue. “No. I will not grant this request. He was in a circle when I arrived, and that makes him an offering. For me.” A single claw rested just behind Cucuphas’ ear.

 

“Please! Don’t hurt him! Please...”

 

Piercing eyes rested on her, and on the face of the demon appeared something akin to disbelief or indignation, she wasn’t sure. By gods, she couldn’t even read the emotions of humans correctly, and they at least were the same species as her.  Now she was currently trying to analyze a demon? She would look at herself with incredulity too.

 

“Hurt?! I would never... Is that how you treat your offerings?” The demon was clearly offended.

 

“No. We don’t hurt… No, just don’t! Cucuphas is not an offering! He is my cat!”

 

“Absolutely irrelevant. He was in a circle, which makes him an offering. Specifically an offering for me. I accept it as a gesture of goodwill on your part and I am giving you permission to utter your plea. Why did you call me?”

 

She felt a sudden wetness in her eyes. Cucuphas, her fluffy baby, with that throaty "mhrrr" that woke her every morning, with those soft paws that gently kneaded her muscles before falling into slumber. A white and cream colored ball driven purely by purring. She swallowed her tears and looked directly at the demon's eyes. 

 

It wasn’t about her career, or the spell anymore. No matter what, she had to get her cat back!

 

“I want joint custody for Cucuphas.” She stated in a more confident voice. “I called you because I need a second guardian for him.”

 

The demon's surprise was almost palpable. For a moment even the air stood still.

 

“So mote it be.” The demon smiled gently. “Joint custody. Over the cat.” He looked at the cat snoring slightly in his arms. “We will have to live together. Otherwise it will not work, it will badly affect the development of the ward. We will write a contract and determine who has the last word should the need arise.” He hesitated. “I will have to change my appearance.”

 

He looked at her, seeking confirmation. Taking a slow, steadying breath, she nodded.

 

“We have an arrangement, Euphrosyne Clay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cucuphas is a real name. Euphrosyne also. 
> 
> I think that I have kink of sorts...


End file.
